This invention relates to a fastening device, and more particularly concerns a device for quickly and releasibly attaching automobile license plates to the frames or other mounting means provided for them.
Automobile dealers are often required to temporarily affix license plates to automotive vehicles. It is desirable to be able to affix and remove license plates quickly without the need for tools, and in a manner which will not mar any surface of the vehicle.
Devices for achieving such objectives have been disclosed heretofore in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,637,240; 2,654,933; 2,062,057; and elsewhere.
In general, such devices involve penetrating members adapted to be inserted through the two standard apertures adjacent the upper edge of the license plate. The penetrating members further engage conventionally located apertures in a standard frame or holder attached to the vehicle. The penetrating members of some earlier devices are of bolt-like design, two such members being utilized without any interaction therebetween. A problem encountered with such devices is that, if the bolt-like member is easily inserted, it probably will easily dislodge inadvertently to cause loss of the license plate. In order to achieve greater holding power, tighter fit is generally required, with attendant need for tools for insertion or removal.
The penetrating members of some earlier devices are interactive components of a single unit. For example, the device of U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,240 is comprised of an integral elongated piece of rubber fashioned to have penetrative portions at its extremities. The restoring force of the rubber imparts a canting or tilting force to the penetrating portions to secure the license plate. Although such principal of operation is sound, improvements are desirable in the durability of the device, especially with respect to long-term outdoor weathering factors. Improved ease of use is also desirable, particularly with respect to inserting and removing the penetrative members.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a device for easily attaching a license plate to holding means on an automotive vehicle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device as in the foregoing object which securely attaches said license plate without the need for tools.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature of rugged, durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.